Closing Time
by Le Pecore Nere
Summary: It was finally time for Cloud to tell Tifa what he's wanted to for years. CloudXTifa. I didn't want to make a sequel, but it fit so well, so it's the first songfic multichap I'll write. CHAPTER 4 YOU FOUND ME, KELLY CLARKSON. read and review, please!
1. Closing Time

A/N: Some other crap thing I came out with to pass the time. I know I should be doing Dance Lessons, but I've run into a block, and I'm trying to write it away...

Disclaimer: you know what I mean... don't own FFVII, or the song Closing Time by Semisonic. All that jazz.

-&...&-

_Closing time_

_Open all the doors and let you out into the world_

He knew what he had to do. Sitting there at the bar, he watched her. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met. She was smart, funny, and knew how to cheer up any glum customer that walked into the door. She always sent them out into the world with a smile on their face.

_Closing time_

_Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every _

_Girl_

He had waited a long time to tell her this. Finally, it was today that he would tell her. He had rehearsed in his mind what he was going to say over and over again.

_Closing time_

_One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or _

_Beer_

He scanned the crowd, he saw all the usual costumers, and some couples here today. She said she would hold the bar open later than usual, after all, today was a special day.

_Closing time_

_You don't have to go home but you can't stay here_

He stood up from the bar, he had to make sure everything was in order. That's when he ran into Yuffie. Of all the people, she had to pick **today **to stay the night.

"Hey, Spike, what're you up to?" she said

"Nothing."

"Right, then why that look in your eyes?"

"What look?" he said, trying to keep his face as blank as possible.

It didn't work.

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

"Tonight's the night, isn't it?"

He sighed, there was no 'giving' up in her book.

"Yes."

She smiled, she didn't give any smart remarks, she smiled

"It's about damn time, Spiky, I'll leave you alone."

That was a first.

_I know who I want to take me home_

_Take me home_

It was late, but he had everything in position. The bouquet, the necklace, it was all perfect. That's when he heard the droning voice of a drunk from the bar.

"Hey, Sexy, wanna come home wit' me t'night?" he slurred

Cloud stiffened, he knew she wouldn't accept, but still, he would not let some drunk ruin his night.

_Closing time_

_Time for you to go out to the places you will be from_

He was running into the bar when he heard a loud smack.

Then an unsuspecting voice.

"No hitting on the bartender, you got that, fatso?"

He came in and could hardly contain his laughter.

Yuffie was standing over a rather large man, his face red from her hand.

_Closing time_

_This room won't be open till your brothers or your _

_sisters come_

He looked at Tifa, and saw that she too was trying not to laugh.

"I-I'm so sorry…" she paused, trying hard not to laugh "Mr. Johnson, but…I think it's time you went home…" she was red in the face.

Yuffie looked mad, she glared down the man who was easily twice her size. He got up and headed for the door, muttering something about some 'crazy, short-haired girl'.

"Yeah, keep it up, I'll give you another!" Yuffie practically shouted.

The man quickly doubled his pace, holding one side of face.

_So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits_

_I hope you have found a friend_

"That was…very unexpected." He said, entering the bar. The singles and couples trying hard not to stare.

Tifa was smiling.

She was so beautiful when she smiled.

He found his mouth moving upward in a smile too.

"Yeah, well, he had it coming." Yuffie said, smiling too.

There was a pause.

_Closing time_

_Every new beginning comes from some other _

_beginning's end_

Yuffie ran up the stairs saying something about checking up on the kids.

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

Finally, it was closing time. Couples moved out, holding hands, saying soft words to each other. Single men and women downed the rest of their drink and headed out the door. He let out some air. It was time to talk to her. There was nobody else in the bar, and there she was, alone.

_I know who I want to take me home_

_Take me home_

"Tifa?" he said

She looked up from wiping the counter of spilled beverages.

"Yes, Cloud?"

"That was…one interesting night." He said

'_Very awkward.'_ he thought

"Yeah," Tifa said with a smile. "I thought you were going to do something, but I didn't expect Yuffie to haul off and smack him. That was very unexpected." she said, she wore an unreadable expression.

"Don't worry about Mr. Johnson, he will probably be too drunk to remember much anyway." Cloud said.

She smiled.

"So, uh, Tifa, I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

_Closing time_

_Time for you to go out to the places you will be from_

"You…do you remember that night at the Golden Saucer?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Remember I was going to tell you something, but I never got to?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…uh…that something was-"

'_Not going as planned.'_

'_Just work with it, look into her eyes, and tell her.'_

He looked into her eyes.

He forgot was he was going to say.

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

"Yes, and?" she said, a look of expectancy in her eyes.

"-and uh…"

'_Not exactly something.'_

'_Shut up, I'm working with it.'_

He bit his lip.

He lead her into the living room.

She kept opening her mouth to say something.

_I know who I want to take me home_

_Take me home_

His cheeks felt hot.

'_You're blushing, aren't you?'_

He looked at Tifa, she looked at the bouquet of roses sitting on the table.

There was a small ribbon across the vase proclaiming "Happy Valentine's Day"

He heard her gasp.

_I know who I want to take me home_

_I know who I want to take me home_

He felt his back pocket, the felt box still in there.

Pulling it out, he opened his mouth.

She turned toward him, saw the open box with a string of pearls in them.

Her eyes lit up.

"I…I love you." He spewed out.

She smiled.

She smiled.

She didn't reject him.

She didn't laugh at him.

She smiled.

_I know who I want to take me home_

_Take me home_

She took out the string of pearls, and attached it around her neck.

She looked at him in the eyes, she held his hand.

She said something he would hear for the rest of his life.

"I love you too."

_Closing time_

_Every new beginning comes from some other _

_beginning's end _

-&...&-

Done. Rght, there you go, it was kinda fast, but review anyway...please?


	2. Learning to Breathe

A/N: Well, this wasn't supposed to be a sequel, but I started writing and found it fit in perfectly XD. So here is the first in the line thing with Cloud's recounting everything that brought him to... you'll see :D. I'd like to thank Fourth's Son who suggested that I write more. I blame everyone who reviewed for Closing Time, as you made me come up with this hog wash XD.

Disclaimer: I don't own this FFVII you speak of, or the Learning to Breathe by Switchfoot.

-&...&-

Cloud sat at the old church. _'How do I tell her?'_ He thought. It had been a year since he had given her the Valentine's Day surprise. He sighed as he pulled out a box from his pocket. What was he waiting for?

_All of my regrets are nothing new  
So this is a way, that I say I need You  
_

He opened it, inside was a ring.

_This is a way  
This is a way  
_

He did not know how it happened, either. He found after Valentine's Day, that he loved Tifa more and more. He was slowly starting to come out of his shell; he found himself smiling more, laughing more. He remembered all the events that weren't much, but had been milestones for him.

_  
That I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

It was February 24, just a normal day, Right? No, it had to be today that it snowed. Not just the little blanket of snow, but a snow that would bury the house, therefore, school was canceled, and Cloud found it impossible to work, so everyone just had the day off, Tifa had closed the bar for today.

_  
I'm living again; awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

So Denzel and Marlene stood at the window, with their faces squished up against it, watching the snow fall in utter fascination. Cloud sat on the couch, watching TV, and Tifa, who knew what Tifa was doing.

_  
Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in_

"Oh!" Denzel and Marlene exclaimed "It stopped snowing!" Cloud glanced out the window, and it was true, although the sky still threatened to snow some more. "Can we go outside and play, please, please, please, please!" They pleaded with Cloud.

"I don't see why not, just get your coats and stuff on." He said. '_Where is Tifa?_' He thought.

_  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

He looked sighed. '_I'd better go shovel the walkway._' He thought. So he got up and put on a coat and some boots and dug out the shovel. He heard the kids laughing in the snow, '_I can get used to this._' He thought, and got to work on shoveling.

"What is everyone doing?" Tifa asked inside the door.

"We're building snow forts!" Denzel and Marlene said. Cloud grunted and paused to wipe off some sweat. "Just clearing the walkway." He replied.

_  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive_

He chuckled and rested on the shovel, watching Denzel and Marlene have a snowball fight in their new snow forts. Just then a rogue snowball hit Cloud right in the face.

"Oops." Denzel said snickering.

"My bad." Marlene said laughing.

Wiping the snow off of his face, he said "Okay, you're going to get it."

Denzel and Marlene hid in their snow forts, and started chucking snow in Cloud's general direction.

_  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
These abundant skies  
Yeah, abundant skies, yeah_

Cloud ducked under a snow mound, along with Tifa.

"What're we going to do, we won't ever be able to get in the house?"

"I've got an idea…" Cloud said.

Finally the snow fury stopped.

"Where'd they go?" Denzel asked sticking his head out.

"I don't know." Marlene said

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Cloud shouted "INCOMING!" Before Denzel could do anything, a huge wall of snow came crashing down on his head from Cloud's shovel, and a huge shower of snow rained on Marlene from Tifa.

_  
This is a way that I say I'm Yours  
This is a way_

Shaking off the snow, Denzel shouted "HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Oh, how is that?" Cloud said chuckling.

Then, unexpectedly, Denzel tackled Cloud into a pile of snow. There was laughing from both of them, and Marlene stood next to Tifa, dusting off the snow.

_  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive_

"Okay, that's enough, let's go inside and get warmed up." Tifa said.

"Okay!" Denzel said, getting off of Cloud and running inside.

"Need some help?" Tifa asked, offering him her hand.

"Sure." He said taking it and standing.

_  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
Yes I'm dying to breathe in  
These abundant skies_

"See what you've been missing?" She said, walking inside, neither one realizing they hadn't let go of each other's hand.

_  
These abundant skies, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm learning to breathe_

"It should snow more often." Cloud commented.

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
Hello, good morning, how you doin'?_

-&...&-

Done! I will get more up later, but I don't have my song lyrics on this computer, it's on the other, so got any songs and artists you want to give me and have a chapter dedicated to you? Haha, sorry about grammar, but my beta already has a lot to do right now, so I didn't send it to her, sorry.


	3. Broken

A/N: I would like to thank those who gave me songs for this fic, and your chapters will be coming soon XD

I dedicate this fic to a special someone: to Tim, who knows exactly what to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII thingy in this story, I do not own Broken by Seether and Amy Lee.

_-_&...&-

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh__  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

It was March 14th, the bar was closed, and it was a Sunday, of course. Cloud had opted to take the day off; it was supposed to be a beautiful day, until it rained. The rain had ruined all their plans of a picnic.

_  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

So instead of sitting out in the sun, Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene sat inside the house, hoping that something would happen. Cloud looked at Tifa, he felt torn. He felt his old life still beckoning him, but this new life was pulling him too. The answer was obvious which way to go, but it was hard._  
_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

She noticed him looking at her, and she smiled. Cloud found it hard not to smile back, so he smiled. Denzel and Marlene looked at each other, grinned and ran upstairs.

_  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

Tifa went up to Cloud, seeing something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied immediately, it was a lie of course.

"Cloud…" She started, but was interrupted by some crashing from upstairs

They went upstairs to see what new disaster awaited them. They saw Denzel and Marlene whacking each other with pillows.

"…AM NOT!" Marlene shouted.

"ARE TO!" Denzel shouted back.

Tifa ran and separated them. "CLOUD, A LITTLE HELP!" Tifa shouted over the ruckus.

Cloud grabbed Denzel and pulled him away from Marlene, both still swinging the pillows in the air, trying to hit each other.

_  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

Cloud shuffled Denzel in his arms to free one hand and grabbed the pillow from him. The two children stopped fighting. They set them down, who both stuck their tongues out at each other.

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
and I don't feel like I am strong enough_

"What is going on here?" Tifa asked.

"Well, Denzel didn't want to play dolls with me; he just wanted to play his stupid video games."

"No, that's not true."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"Calm down." Cloud said, and the two shut up. "Now, continue what you were saying."

"So, he called me a meanie."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"So, she grabbed a pillow and hit me, so I hit her back."

"No, he started it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Cloud couldn't help but grin at those two, Tifa had somehow kept a straight face.

"Enough." Tifa said. "I want you two to apologize to each other, and shake hands."

"Oh, alright. Marlene, I'm sorry for calling you a meanie."

"Denzel I'm sorry for hitting you with a pillow."

They both shook hands

Cloud and Tifa went back downstairs, and grabbed something to drink.

"Thanks for helping with the kids, Cloud." Tifa said.

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Your welcome." Cloud said with a smile, they both went back upstairs and watched the two laughing and playing.

Cloud knew exactly where he had to be.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

-&...&-

Okay, done, does anyone have any songs that they would like to give, the offer is always open, and I will dedicate the fic with your song in it to you. Feel free to give it to me in a review, in a PM, E-mail, or cart it up on a donkey if you want. Okay, enough chit-chat, REVIEW!!!! thanks XD


	4. You Found Me

A/N: Okay, sorry about the long update, I was in the middle of writing this when my inspiration died 0.0. Okay, anyway, on with the show. Gamer 13, sorry about the lack of length in the last chapter, this one is longer, hope it makes up for it XD

DEDICATION: This fic is for PM32004, who requested this song. Thanks it helped a lot. XD

Disclaimer: I own neither the FFVII thing or You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson

-&...&-

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high _

Cloud sat down at the bar, he had just gotten done with three deliveries from Gongaga, Kalm, and Juunon. The date was March 24.

_  
I've become comfortably numb  
until you opened up my eyes  
to what it's like _

Despite the bar being closed, it was still loud. Well, Yuffie, Cid, and Barrett were loud; Vincent and Cloud barely said two words.

_  
When everything's right  
I can't believe _

Now the question that Cloud wondered was: Where was Tifa?

"YUFFIE!" Cid screamed, as she had just tried to steal the new materia he had just bought. Cloud sighed and set off to find Tifa.

_  
You found me  
when no one else was lookin' _

He looked in all the rooms in the house, still not finding her. Lastly, he came to her room, she wasn't there, however, and the window was open. _'Would she really be on the roof?'_

_  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through _

Cloud felt awkward going into her room, it was like forbidden territory to him. He went up to the window, the curtain fluttering in the light breeze. He stuck his head out the window and saw the fighter sitting on the roof.

"Hey." Cloud said, and Tifa turned to him, startled.

"Oh hey." She responded.

"What're you doing out here? I thought you were happy to see everyone."

"I am, I just needed a break from all the noise."

Cloud's mouth twitched to a smile, knowing exactly what she meant. "Don't mind if I join you, do you?"

"No, it's alright." Tifa said with a glorious smile.

_  
All of my confusion  
the ups and the downs _

She scooted over to make room for him next to her. They both just sat there like that, watching the clouds lazily make their way across the sky, the time forgotten, both lost in thoughts.

"So what're you thinking about?" Tifa's voice drifted to him, knocking the thoughts away.

"Well, about how things have changed." He said, leaning back onto his elbows.

"Yeah, they have changed." Tifa said.

"But not that change is a bad thing." Cloud said, watching the sun dipping lower in the sky.

"Yeah, in fact, we've had some good change for once. You know a break from all that commotion with Shin-Ra and Sephiroth."

Then they were interrupted by a loud bang from downstairs.

_  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see _

They hurried up and ran down stairs.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Barrett shouted.

"That wasn't my fault, it was that f-ing hyperactive ninja over there." Cid said.

"Nuh-uh, don't think so gramps!" Yuffie said.

_  
You found me  
you found me _

The trio was standing over a broken vase, Vincent was just sitting in the corner, watching, Nanaki and Cait Sith couldn't make it today.

"What is going on here?" Tifa asked.

"Uh well…" The three said.

"Who broke the vase?" Cloud asked, his arms crossed over his chest, that took a trip to Juunon to buy that vase…

"That f-ing ninja did!" Cid said.

"No, its Cid's fault

Then an argument ensued between the three again. Cloud sighed and walked over to Vincent. "Did you see what happened?"

"Yuffie tried to take Cid's material again, he flipped out and they started fighting, and, well, you see now that they broke the vase while chasing each other."

_  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back _

Cloud turned to tell Tifa, only to see her standing next to him. "I say, we let them fight it out." He told her.

"But didn't that cost—"

"I could always buy a new one." He said with a smile. She smiled back. "Besides, I don't feel like involving myself in this one."

_  
I'm fading out  
all that has faded me within _

They locked hands and headed back upstairs, the yells still audible from her room. They both went back onto the roof and watched the sun cast the sky vibrant colors of orange, purple, pink, and blue. They sighed, neither one would rather have been anywhere else.

_  
You're by my side  
now everything's fine  
I can't believe _

Downstairs, the three stopped fighting. "Where the hell is Teef and Cloud?" Cid said.

"The hell if I know." Barrett said.

"Let's go find them, come on, Vincent." Yuffie said. Vincent just sighed and followed, maybe he was curious as to what the two were doing.

The four went upstairs, and looked in all the rooms, finding neither hide nor hair of either. They all found themselves in front of Tifa's open bedroom door.

_  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through _

They all peeked in, afraid that they would end up on the floor from peeking into her room; it was like a crime to peek in her room. To everyone that was, except Yuffie. She boldly stepped into the room, despite the silent protests from the others.

_  
All of my confusion  
the ups and the downs _

Yuffie didn't know what to think, no Cloud or Tifa, she put her hands on her hips and turned to the others, she opened her mouth to say something, but the others shushed her.

"What?" She said loudly.

"Shut up Yuffie!" Barrett hissed.

"Why, they aren't in here." She said, not lowering her voice.

"Look!" The three said, and pointed to the window. She heard a groan come from outside, and was shocked to see Cloud and Tifa. Together. Outside. Alone. She grinned, nothing like black-mail, she took out her camera and prepared to shoot, but the camera was suddenly out of her hands.

_  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see _

"What?" She said, and saw Vincent holding the camera, shaking his head no. "Why?"

Vincent opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a chocobo-resembling hair poking out the window, followed by Cloud's head.

"What're you guys doing here?" He asked, his voice laced in sleep.

"Funny, I could ask you the same question." Yuffie said, smirking.

"I live here." Cloud said, avoiding the obvious question.

"No, Cloudy-boy, what I meant was-"

"That we're leaving." Vincent said, putting his hands over her mouth.

_  
You found me  
you found me _

"Wait! Vinny!" She protested as he calmly dragged the struggling hyper-active ninja out of the room. Barrett and Cid stood outside the room, trying to act like they weren't part of the whole thing. Cloud smiled and returned to Tifa, the last rays of the sun were setting.

Tifa woke up that morning, on the roof, next to Cloud. _'How'd that happen?'_ She thought, and then the memories of last night came back to her. She sat up and did her best not to wake the sleeping swordsman. She stared at the sun, which was just peeking over the hills in the distant. She glanced at Cloud; he was talking in his sleep, and drooling slightly.

_  
And showed me where I belong  
you found me _

She giggled softly. She sat there for a few minutes then decided to get up. She stood and stretched, and climbed back inside.

_  
When no one else was lookin'  
how did you know?  
How did you know? _

She goes downstairs and surveys the disaster that may be waiting for her. Vincent was sitting in the chair, head nodding slightly, and Barrett was snoring loudly, sprawled on the floor, and Yuffie was stretched out on the couch, muttering something about rice cakes, and Cid was in the other chair, snoring like a freight train.

She looked at the vase on the floor. She felt bad that it broke, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Sighing, she picked up the broken pieces. She didn't want to throw it away, it was the first present she'd had in a long time. She got an idea.

_  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through _

By the time she got done, the sun was out from behind the hills and was starting to rise; it was 9:00 in the morning. She wiped her brow and placed the newly repaired vase on the table where it was.

"That's nice." Came a voice behind her, making her jump. She turned to face the person.

"Oh, Cloud, don't scare me like that." She said.

_  
All of my confusion  
the ups and the downs _

"Why'd you fix it? You didn't have to…" He said.

"It wouldn't have been the same if you bought a new one. Besides, I don't mind picking up the pieces and making it whole again." She said with a smile.

_  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
you found me _

Cloud smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Did you two have a fun night?" a voice came unexpectedly.

_  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?) _

They broke off the embrace and looked at the source of the voice, it was Yuffie.

"Yeah, you could say that." Tifa said.

"Don't worry, I won't black-mail you, Vinny and the other two told me not to."

"How'd they do that?"

"N-nothing." She said, blushing furiously.

_  
You broke through  
all of my confusion _

"We black-mailed her." Another voice said, it was Vincent.

Cloud raised his eyebrows; he didn't think that Yuffie could be blackmailed.

"Just drop it okay, I won't black-mail with that, okay?" Yuffie said with a huff.

_  
The ups and the downs  
and you still didn't leave _

"I'm hungry…" Barrett said, sitting up.

"I'll make breakfast." Tifa said, turning heal for the kitchen. She paused at the door and caught Cloud's eye.

_  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
the good and the bad _

He smiled at her and said "I love you." To her.

She smiled back and said "I love you too."

And the others thankfully kept their gapping mouths shut.

_And the things in between  
you found me  
you found me_

-&...&-

Done. I hope it's good XD I will take reviews and constructive critism, not flames, I won't get blamed for you scalding your eyes and complaining to me. REQUEST A SONG/IDEA AND GET A FIC DEDICATED TO YOU!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry for the incontinence, but I can not continue my stories, the only one I'll continue is the one I'm coauthoring with Reno-xxxXXXxxx, so all stories will not be continued, I'm sorry, but I've lost all inspiration to write them, if you want to continue, just ask in a review or PM. Again, my sincerest apologies, **

**Le Pecore Nere **


End file.
